Having powers causes problems
by Miralover
Summary: Tyson's birthday is coming up and strange things are happening. What happens when a man from another world kidnaps Tyson? Can anyone save him? Or will he have to rely on himself?
1. Another ordinary day

Miralover: Hi! I hope you enjoy what I have put so far. Please give me advice so I could make anything clearer or suggestions for the story would help as well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. **

* * *

In Tyson's dojo, everything seemed to be peaceful as the sun rose over the horizon. Tyson was laying in his comfortable bed thinking. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't see Max pour a cold bucket of water on him, until it was too late.

"AHHHHHH! That's cold!" yelled Tyson as he jumped nearly two feet in the air.

"Sorry Tyson. I thought you were still asleep," Max apologized.

"Tyson is actually up early? This has to be a miracle," Rei said as he entered the room.

"Shut up. I was just thinking. Do you have a problem with that?" Tyson asked as he threw a pillow at Rei, who was chuckling.

"Get up Tyson! Breakfast is ready! I'll race you!" declared Max as he took a head start.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Tyson yelled as he chased after Max to the kitchen.

The kitchen table was already set up and their plates were full of food. Max was already eating when Tyson sat down to eat. Rei quickly came inside and sat down next to Max. Tyson was about to dig in when Rei stopped him from doing so by taking his plate away.

"Rei, what's the big idea?" whined Tyson.

"We have to wait for Kai first. Knowing you, you'll eat everything and then there won't be anything left for him to eat. I'm not planning on cooking again either so you'll just have to wait." Rei replied matter-of-factly.

Tyson just pouted in his seat and sat there waiting for Kai. He was trying so hard not to drool since Max and Rei were eating in front of him. "_This is torture. I need to eat now! I need food! I'm starving!_" Tyson thought as his stomach growled loudly. Since Kai seem to taking his sweet time getting to the table, Tyson got up and went to his room to change. He slid the door quietly behind himself and began searching for his clothes. He pulled his pajamas off of himself and threw them on the floor. He pulled out a red vest and a long sleeved yellow shirt out of his closet and put them on. He lastly grabbed his pants and put those on before running back to the kitchen. When he arrived Kai was already eating.

"What took you so long, Kai? Did you fall in the toilet or something?" Tyson asked as he glared as hard has he could at Kai.

Kai chose to ignore the comment that was make and continued to eat. Tyson sat down next to him and began engulfing anything edible on the table. After they we done with breakfast, Rei placed their dishes into the sink and went out side to train. Kenny entered through the front of the house and went around the side to greet everyone. He then sat down on and opened up Dizzy to shoot their training. Max and Tyson slowly came out of the kitchen followed by Kai.

"Max I want to you battle against Rei," Kai said in a monotone voice.

"Ok," Max replied as he hopped up to the dish.

Tyson sighed and sat down next to Kenny. He watched Max and Rei launch their beyblades into the dish. He was glad that he didn't have to go for a while, so that way he could think about something that was bugging him for a while now. His birthday would be coming up in about five days. "_Five days. I can't believe how fast the time went. Only five more days._" Tyson thought sadly.

"Tyson! I want you to repeat the same move Max just did right now." Kai grunted.

Tyson snapped back to reality and approached the dish with caution. "_Oh man! I'm in trouble. I didn't see what Max did. I'm so screwed,_" thought Tyson. He was trembling as he tried to position himself to launch. Across from Tyson, Rei could tell that something was wrong with Tyson. Having Tyson tremble while launching a beyblade was going to put strain on his arm and he could possibly pull a muscle.

"Hey Tyson, Are you okay?" Rei asked out of concern.

"Never better," replied Tyson.

Kai yelled "Let it rip" and they both launched their beyblades into the dish. Tyson's beyblade would go around the dish avoiding Rei's beyblade as he tried to stall time. Tyson could tell that Kai was getting frustrated because he could see a vein begin to pop on Kai's head. Before he knew it, Kai had about four of them and his face was beginning to turn a shade of dark red. Tyson called his blade back and began to make a run for it as he saw Kai on his heels. He ran toward a park not far away and started to run around trees hoping to lose Kai. Kai easily figured out his plan and hopped onto a tree. When Tyson saw that Kai had vanished he assumed that he had lost him and slowed down to walk. Unfortunately for him, Kai decided to up down and tackle him at that instant. Tyson fell face first into the ground with Kai right on top of him.

"Kai, get off of me!" Tyson yelled as he tried to squirm out of Kai's grasp.

"Not until you tell me why you have been acting strange since this morning," Kai replied as he put his arms around Tyson's shoulders.

Before either knew what was happening, a strong gust of wind picked up and surrounded them. Tyson felt a little light headed and his eyes began to glow light blue. The wind continued to get stronger every passing minute.

"What's going on?" yelled Kai as he tried to keep his grip on Tyson. He was having a hard time staying on the ground.

Before Tyson could reply however, Kai flew ten feet in the air. Tyson was trying to overcome his shock as he watched Kai go flying toward the dojo. Tyson ran as fast as he could hoping to make it in time.

**At Tyson's Dojo**

Max and Rei were having a small conversation about Tyson, when they saw Kai crash threw Tyson's roof. They quickly ran into the room Kai fell into, only to find him laying on Tyson's bed. They quickly pulled Kai off the bed and led him out side, since he was knocked out from the impact. When they set him down next to Kenny, Tyson had just entered the yard and ran over towards them.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Tyson answered truthfully.

"Explain what happen when Kai ran after you. That might help explain a few things," Rei suggested.

"Well, Kai chased me into the park and tackled me into the ground. Then the wind started to pick up around us and I began to feel light headed. After that, Kai went flying into the air towards the dojo," Tyson replied.

"That doesn't explain much does it?" Max said.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now we have to make sure Kai is okay," Rei whispered.

Kai woke up and moaned when he tried to stand up. He placed his hand behind his head and clutched on to it tightly. Rei tried to pry Kais hand away from the spot so he could check it out, but Kai was very stubborn and wouldn't give in to Reis struggles. It took all of their help to pry Kais hand away. They noticed that his head was bleeding, but it was only minor. Rei managed to clean up the blood on his head and his hair, while Tyson and Max held onto one of his arms. After they were done, they released him and he went inside the house.

"Is it lunch time yet? I'm starving!" Tyson yelled as he ran inside the kitchen.

"I better go make something to eat before Tyson starts to complain," Rei whispered as he entered into the house.

Rei prepared a quickly meal and everyone sat down to eat. After lunch was over, they went back outside for more until dusk. Rei went to go prepare dinner and had help from Max. As they sat down to eat, Tyson's Grandpa decided to join them since he declared that he had special news to tell them. Everyone quieted down as his Grandpa cleared his throat.

"Little dude here, his having is birthday in five days. So I suggest that we throw a big party for him," declared his Grandpa.

Tyson sprayed his drink on everyone sitting at the table. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, except for Kai. Tyson excused himself from the kitchen and ran into his room. "_I didn't want them to know. I knew they were going to ask "why didn't you tell us it was your birthday Tyson." I don't know why, but I have this feeling that something is going to happen and it might not be good either. I don't even know how I know this but I do._" Tyson thought as he lay on his pillow. He slowly drifted off to sleep, forgetting about his shocked friends in the kitchen.

* * *

Miralover: Sorry about that. The next chapter will be in Tyson's POV. Read and Review please. 


	2. Meeting a stranger

Miralover: Thanks for reviews peoples. Please give me ideas or suggestions you would like to make. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

italics Tyson's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Tyson's POV (point of view)**

Dream Sequence +

I saw myself looking over a dark city with people just as dark in it. They all whore cloaks and had the hoods over their heads. They all appeared to be wearing dark colored clothing such as dark blues, greens, and reds. The clothing I was wearing wasn't even better. I whore a black long sleeved shirt, long black baggy pants, with chains criss-crossing the back forming an x, and black boots to match. I also had black fingerless gloves and a black cape on the side. It was night out and people were flying around. What shocked me though, was that none of their faces showed any emotion. Even the little kids lacked emotion. Out of nowhere, a cloaked figure approaches me.

"You know, you can't escape what you are," he bellowed in a low demanding tone.

"I can try," I replied with a huff.

"Nothing can change what you are," he growled before he vanished into thin air.

All of a sudden, a bunch of images start to flash in my mind. I see a birthday party with my friends hurt and shocked faces. More flash through my mind, but I couldn't make them out.

End of Dream Sequence +

I sat straight up in my bed panting and sweating. I glance over at the clock and it read 1:49 a.m. _A midnight snack wouldn't hurt. _I quietly got out of bed and tip-toed into the kitchen sliding the door behind me. I edged my way over to the figure and opened it, almost drooling at the glorious food inside. I make myself a sandwich and then I went to bed. But as I left the kitchen I saw the same guy in my dream standing outside. I got so scared from seeing him that I couldn't move.

"I can't believe how much you have grown, Tyson," he cackled.

I took a step back hoping that I didn't close the kitchen door, so I could make an easy escape.

"Where do you think you're going? If you want to find out why I'm here and how I know you, you'll have to follow me," he replied evilly.

He grabbed my arm and started to drag me away from the dojo. He his paced quicken I realized where he was taking me, when we entered the park and he dragged me to a tree. He wrapped his hands around my waist and jumped up into the tree. We landed safely on a branch and he sat me down right before he began his explanation.

"You with receive telekinetic powers on your birthday. You might not have noticed, but you seem to have used it couple times," he started.

My jaw dropped at this. _Telekinetic powers? You have got to be kidding me. Wait. How do I know he isn't lying? For all I know he could be a stalker. _

"How do you think your friend went flying into your house?" he replied.

"I don't believe you," I replied as I looked for a possible way down.

"Fine. Suit yourself," he whispered as he vanished into thin air.

I quickly hopped off the tree and sprinted home. By the time I got back everyone was up getting ready for more training. I quietly snuck into my room and went back to bed. Before my head even hit the pillow, I drifted of to sleep.

**End of Tyson's Pov**

Everyone was eating breakfast when Rei noticed that Tyson hadn't showed up to eat. He went to go wake up Tyson since he knew Kai wasn't going to and Max was talking to Kenny. He opened Tyson's door and found Tyson asleep in bed. He decided to get a cold bucket of water and pour it on him. As he splashed Tyson with the water, he flew up about a foot and landed hard on the ground.

"Sorry about that Tyson. It was the only way to get you up," Rei apologized.

"N-n-no problem," Tyson replied as he shivered slightly.

Rei helped Tyson up and dragged him to the kitchen. He put Tyson in his chair and severed him something to eat. As they were others were eating, Tyson just picked at his food. He didn't bother putting any in his mouth. Everyone sent worried glances his way, but they continued to eat. After they were done with breakfast they went outside to train. Tyson threw his food away and joined them. As Tyson watched Max go against Kai he started to drift off to sleep, but Kenny nudged him before he fell asleep.

"Tyson, I want you to go against Rei," Kai replied as he stood by the dish.

Tyson managed to launch his blade and have it land in the dish. As Rei started to attack him though, his blade was having a hard time keeping up with Rei's. Tyson's blade couldn't dodge any attack that was thrown at it and its speed was decreasing dramatically. The battle ended before it even started. Rei called his blade to him and caught it, while Tyson pick his up out of the dish. Tyson sat down next to Kenny with an exhausted look on his face. Tyson didn't get a chance to sleep at all. He had stayed up till one in the morning trying to go to sleep. The most sleep he had received that night was forty-five minutes.

"Tyson are you okay buddy?" Max asked out of concern. "_Maybe I shouldn't have made him stay up with me to watch that cartoon marathon," _he thought to himself.

"I'm fine," Tyson insisted.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked. He noticed that Tyson had bags under his eyes and caught him yawning a few times during breakfast.

"I told you guys I'm fine. Really, I'm okay," Tyson replied.

Kai hesitated before giving them instructions on what they were to do for the day. They were to go jog for awhile and come back for more training. As they started jogging, Kai kept his eye on Tyson and slowed his pace so he was behind Tyson. Tyson could tell that they were watching him as they jogged so he challenged Max to a race to keep the attention off of himself. They ran across the park, but as they go to the exit Tyson started to slow down. Max didn't notice and just kept running ahead. Tyson's vision started to become blurred and he was seeing black dots in his vision. He stopped running and tried to walk, but he couldn't make out what were he was anymore. He heard someone's footsteps in the distance but the noise seemed to be going farther away. He fell forward into something soft and warm before he was over come by darkness.

* * *

Miralover: I'll try to make the next one longer. If you want pairings please tell me. Read and review please. 


	3. Nightmares

Miralover: Hi! I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Kai had managed to catch Tyson before he hit the ground. He grunted as he placed Tyson on his back and began to carry him home.

"Tyson!" Max yelled as he ran over to Kai. Rei managed to catch up at that moment and was panting hard.

"What –pant- happened?" he said between breaths.

"He fainted. Let's go." Kai replied as he brushed past them.

Rei and Max followed Kai without a word. At the entrance of the park, they began to cross the street without a second thought. As Kai and Tyson made it across the street, a honk from a truck brought them out of their trance like state and Rei and Max stood in shock as the truck came towards them.

"Max! Rei! Get out of the way!" Kai yelled helplessly.

He knew that he couldn't save them while he was holding Tyson. Kai suddenly felt Tyson shift and his hand pointed at the truck. The truck stopped in its tracks, leaving Rei and Max in a daze of confusion. They both looked at Kai and their jaws dropped in shock. They found Tyson with his eyes glowing a light blue. Kai gave them both a questioning look before shrugging it off. Max and Rei ran the rest of the way across the street. Just as they reached the other side, the truck continued going as if nothing happened.

"Did you see Tyson, Kai? I mean with his glowing eyes. Maybe he has super powers that he never told us about. What if he's a super hero?" Max exclaimed with excitement.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Max. It could have just been the lighting that made his eyes appear to glow," Rei replied matter-of-factly.

"His eyes glowed blue, Rei. It can't be lighting," Max complained.

"His eyes could have appeared to glow from Kai's hair or the sky, Max," Rei stated.

As the two continued to argue, Kai became inpatient with them and started to walk home without them. By the time Max and Rei noticed that Kai left them, they were shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. They decided to leave their argument for another day and ran off home. When they got there, Kai was leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest. Tyson was lying in a small bed snoring loudly unaware of what was going on around him.

"How is he doing, Kai?" Rei asked in concern.

"….He's doing fine…" he whispered.

"How about we let him sleep while we train outside?" Max replied.

Kai nodded his head in agreement and Rei took his beyblade out and walked outside. Kai and Max followed silently behind. Little did they know that Tyson was having a nightmare he wouldn't forget.

**Dream Sequence+**

Tyson woke up and noticed that he was in a large library that might be in a mansion or a castle. Everywhere he looked, he saw bookshelves that went up a few stories high full of books. He looked to his right and saw a large fireplace that had a large fire going. He noted the many couches and sofas by the fireplace and went to take a seat. Just as he was about to take a seat, a hooded figure appeared in front of him and he stopped in shock.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Tyson," a familiar sounding voice says.

Tyson just stares at him with his mouth hanging ajar in wonder.

"Why the shocked face? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Tyson demanded.

"That is of no importance," he replied.

"Grrr…What is your name, then?" Tyson asked.

"You know more than you think you do," he replied with sigh as he became irritated with Tyson's constant questions.

"What does that mean? I hate it when people talk in riddles. Can you make it a little bit simpler to understand?" Tyson pleaded as his head swam with confusion.

Not now. I have important information that I must tell you before it's too late," he grumbled.

"Too late? Too late for what?" Tyson questioned.

"Stop asking questions and listen to what I have to say. It's important that I get this information across before you get killed!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tyson's face paled to color of a sheet of paper and he cowered next to a bookshelf.

"I'm g-going t-to d-d-die?" Tyson whimpered.

"No you won't. I got a little carried away. I swear you won't die," he said as he raised both hands up.

"You promise?" Tyson whispered as he stood up.

"Yes. There appears to be an evil force that seeks revenge on you, Tyson. I don't know what it is or what it wants but you must keep your guard up at all times. Your powers will help you and protect you, but most importantly don't use your powers for personal gain or evil purposes. It should only be used to help others or to help yourself. If you remember those things, you will be fine," he said in a booming voice.

"Right!" Tyson agreed as he nodded his head.

"I must make haste. Farewell, Tyson," he replied as his body vanished away.

"Great! Now what do I do now?" Tyson said to himself as he looked around.

Unbeknownst to Tyson a six foot hunchback was patrolling the library and had just spotted him. The hunchback slowly approached behind a bookshelf that was ten feet away from Tyson and watched this intruder. He opened his mouth, that had a few missing teeth inside, and roared loudly. Tyson turned around and spotted the hunchback. He stood still and waited to see what he wanted. The hunchback came out of his hiding place and stood right in front of Tyson. When he noticed that Tyson wasn't doing anything he roared loudly into his face. Tyson backed up a little bit and sprinted in the other direction. The hunchback followed in pursuit of Tyson and chased out of the library. To Tyson's disappointment he found out that he was on the third floor of a castle and made a break for the stairs. He looks behind him only to find the hunchback gaining on him. Once he reaches the bottom floor, he spots the exit and runs towards it. He pushes and pulls the doors, but they won't budge and inch. By this time the hunchback in only a few feet away from him. The hunchback roars and raises his blood-stained hands and…

**+End Dream Sequence+**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson screamed as he bolted up from the bed.

Kai, Rei, and Max swiftly enter the room to see what the problem was. Tyson was covered in sweat shaking. Rei walks over and embraces him. Tyson hold on tightly to him and buries his head into his chest and starts to sob. Rei rubs his back and whispers comforting words to try and calm him down.

* * *

Miralover: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't think it would take me this long to get this chapter done. Please Read and Review. 


	4. Having a blast at the pool

Miralover: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took me soooooo long to update, but I had to study for Final Exams.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Rei was whistling a tune while making eggs. He looked behind himself every once in a while to make sure that Tyson was okay. Only yesterday, after Tyson's nightmare, it took everyone to convince him to go to sleep last night. Kai and Max had argued with Tyson till night fell. The end result was that Rei had to give Tyson warm milk to fall asleep.

"Hey, Rei," Max greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Max. How are you doing this morning?" Rei replied without looking up from cooking.

"I'm doing great…Are you making eggs?" Max asked as he sniffed in the scent.

"We already have one Tyson. We don't need two of them," Kai replied as he pushed his way in the kitchen.

"What's up with you, Kai?" Max asked.

"Hn," he replied as he took a seat across from Tyson.

"Okay?" Max said as he sat next to Tyson.

Rei finished preparing the eggs and served everyone. He then sat down next to Kai and began to eat.

"Hey, Kai I have an idea. Instead of training, why don't we go swimming? It's a good way to exercise," Rei suggested.

Kai stared at Tyson for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeeeeeessssssssss!" Max exclaimed.

"Hn. Don't get too excited. You'll have to train even harder tomorrow to make up for today," Kai replied as he got up and put his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Oh, man," Max pouted from his seat.

Everyone placed their dirty dishes in the sink and went to go pack their bags for the pool.

* * *

**+Pool+**

They stepped inside the building where the indoor pool was. Everyone went to change into their swimming suits and find a place to put their bags down. Everyone, except Kai, jumped into the pool. Kai sat on one of the chairs and pulled a CD player out of his bag.

"Hey guys, why don't we play marco polo?" Max suggested to the others in the pool.

"Ok. Not it," Tyson replied.

"Not it," Rei said.

"Fine, I'll be it," Max said with a pout.

Tyson and Rei swam in opposite directions as Max closed his eyes and counted to ten. After counting, Max started to shout "marco". Tyson was in the nine feet deep section of the pool while, Rei was about in the five feet deep section. There were older boys messing around where Tyson was located. They were pushing and shoving each other into the pool. One of the guys stepped out of the pool and stood close to the edge. He jumped into the pool, stomach first, and landed on an unsuspecting Tyson.

When Tyson got hit from behind, he got the air knocked out him and he went straight down in the water. The boys from above thought that he would swim back up so, they went back to their roughhousing. Tyson could feel that he was sinking in the water but, he had no energy or air to swim back up. Everything began to become slow in Tyson's eyes as he went further and further down.

"**_Don't tell me you're giving up already, Tyson," _**a voice seemed to say in his head.

"_What's going on?" _Tyson thought.

"**_I thought you were better than this," _**the voice replied.

"_I don't understand…" _Tyson thought as his eye sight began to give out.

"**_There is so much you don't know and so little time to teach you…" _**the voice said as it faded out.

The last thing Tyson saw before he blacked out was a dark figure that loomed in front of him….

* * *

Miralover: Finally, I'm done with this chapter. Read and Review please. 


	5. Odd beginings

Miralover: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I couldn't get access to any of my files and I had to baby-sit.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

The life guard was standing by the pool when he noticed a couple of older boys messing around. He slowly approaches them as he sees one of them jump in the pool stomach first on an unsuspecting kid. He takes his whistle and blows it really loud while sprinting toward them. He dives in the pool and scoops up the unconscious kid and pulls him out of the water. Max and Rei looked up from there game to just in time to see the life guard pull out an unconscious Tyson out of the pool. They both swim as fast as they can to the side of the pool and climb out.

"Max, tell Kai what happened. I'm going to see if Tyson is okay," Rei replies as he sprints toward the life guard who by now had a crowd surrounding him.

Max runs over to Kai who was staring at the crowd and giving him a questioning look. By the time Max reaches Kai, Kai turned his CD player off and placed it into his bag.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Um…Tysonishurtandwedon'tknowwhathappenedtohim!" Max replied with tears in his eyes.

Kai somehow managed to catch everything he said and he grabbed the closest towel, which happened to be his, and dragged Max to the crowd. When they got there, Tyson was lying on the ground with his head tilted upward with the life guard kneeling beside him. The life guard checked to see if his heart was still beating and found out that it was. He then pinched Tyson's nose closed, took a breath, and blew the air into Tyson's mouth. The first time he did that nothing happened, but when he did it the second time Tyson spit out a mouth-full of water on the floor. Tyson then sat up and began to cough up more water until none came out.

"I need a towel over here!" the life guard yelled to the crowd.

Kai stepped up from the crowd and draped the towel around Tyson as he shivered.

"Do you know this kid?" the life guard asked Kai. Kai nodded his head in response. "Have him lay down on his side for a while," he replied as he began to shoo the crowd away.

Kai took Tyson by the hand and walked him to where their stuff was and laid him in one of the chairs. Max searched the crowd for Rei and found him thanking the life guard. He grabbed Rei and dragged him to where Tyson and Kai where sitting. When they got there, Kai was staring at Tyson and the towel that Tyson was clinging to.

"What's up Kai?" Max asked as he looked back and forth between Kai and Tyson.

Kai just looked away from them. Max stood there confused and turned to look at Rei who was as equally confused as he was. Max just shrugged it off and hugged an unsuspecting Tyson. At first Tyson tensed at the contact but relaxed once he realized that it was Max.

"Oh Tyson, I was so worried about you. What were you doing out there you dummy?" Max replied as a tear trailed down his face. Tyson was shocked that at Max's behavior that he couldn't reply right away.

"I was just swimming and the next thing I knew, I got slammed by something hard and that's all I remember," Tyson replied. Tyson had left out about the strange voice that he heard only because he knew that his friends wouldn't believe him.

"Well, why don't we get going back home? Maybe we can order pizza because I'm kind of tired of making food for everyone," Rei suggested.

"Yay! Pizza! Come on guys lets go before Rei changes his mind," Tyson cheered as he grabbed some of the bags.

"Tyson? Don't you want to change into your clothes first?" Max asked as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the changing rooms.

Tyson dropped the bags and ran into the changing rooms to get dressed. Rei and Kai stayed outside and waited for them to change before they changed themselves. After they were done, they all walked home in silence except for Tyson who was chatting away about what kind of toppings he wanted on his pizzas. When they reached the dojo, Rei ordered twenty pizzas hoping that would satisfy everyone.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie until the pizza man comes?" Max asked as he began to search for movies around the dojo. Before he found the movies he ran into Tyson's Grandpa who was holding a letter in his hand.

"Sorry dude, Tyson I got a letter for you little dude. It's from the chief," Tyson's Grandpa said as he handed the letter to Tyson before he left the room.

"What does it say? Open it. Open it. Open it," Max yelled behind Tyson in excitement.

"Sheesh, Max! You don't have to yell in my ear," Tyson replied as he rubbed his ear.

"Sorry, Tyson. Open it!" Max exclaimed.

Tyson slowly opened the letter and read it over to himself. He looked up at everyone with a smile and chuckled.

"What? What does it say?" Max begged.

"Calm down, Max. Tyson will tell us," Rei said with a chuckle.

"It says:

Dear Guys,

Hilary and I are doing fine. We are at San Diego, California and we are having a blast. We went to many water parks and the beach. I was updating Dizzy most of the time so I wasn't in the water that often but Hilary sure was. We should be back the day before your birthday. You better tell us all that has happened while we were gone.

Your Friends,

Kenny," Tyson said as he set the letter on the table.

"That's it? I thought it would be something more interesting…" Max replied as he found a movie and popped it into the VCR.

Everyone sat close together except Kai who was leaning against the wall close to the TV. Once the movie started, everyone was so into it that they almost forgot about the pizza man until he rang the door bell. Rei got up, paid the pizza man, and brought the pizzas into the room where they were watching the movie. Tyson engulfed ten of pizzas himself while everyone else had a slice or two. After the movie was over, everyone went straight to bed except for Tyson. Tyson walked around his house for a while before changing into his pajamas. As he lied in bed, he had a hard time trying to fall asleep. He hoped that he didn't have any of those weird dreams again. What kept bothering him though was what that mysterious man told him.

"**_Tyson,_** **_You with receive telekinetic powers on your birthday._** **_Only three more days to go…."_** said that same mysterious voice in his head.

Before Tyson thought twice about the voice in his head, he drifted off to sleep where the nightmares will await him.

* * *

Miralover: Sorry for not making this chapter that interesting. I promise that the next will be exciting. Please read and review. 


	6. Figuring things out

Miralover: Before we get on with the story, there is a question that I would liked answered. **Since some of you wanted a pairing,** **which one of these would you like?**

**Kai/Tyson**

**Max/Rei**

**Rei/Tyson**

**Max/Tyson**

**Rei/Kai**

On with the story!

'**Hi**' peoples thoughts

"Hi" talking

"_Hi_" Tyson's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Tyson yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was staring at the ground.

"_When did I get here?_" he thought as he placed his hands on the ground to push himself up.

His nose was only an inch away from the floor. He turned his around to look at the ceiling, only to find that he was staring at his bed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tyson screamed as he noticed how high he was.

He pushed himself against the ceiling and turned around so his back was against it. Before he could figure out how to get down, the door opened with Kai, Rei, and Max running into his room.

"Tyson! What's going on-" Max yelled.

"He's not here," Kai replied as he looked around the room.

"Where do you think he went? I heard him scream. I hope he's okay," Rei said with worry in his voice.

"Hopefully he just ran into the bathroom," Max replied.

"Why would he run into the bathroom screaming?" Rei asked as he plopped himself on Tyson's bed.

"Well, his grandpa probably tried to attack him again," Max replied with a well known smirk, "It happened once before, when I slept in his room on the floor. His grandpa just appeared out of nowhere with his kendo stick. Tyson and I jumped about a foot in the air and scrambled for the bathroom to hide."

Tyson giggled to himself as he remembered what exactly happened. Tyson and Max were sleeping, when all of a sudden they hear a loud yell from Tyson's grandpa. They both shot up out of the bed. Tyson ended up dragging his covers onto the floor, where he and Max ended up slipping on them and slid all the way into the bathroom.

"_Now think, how am I going to get down from here? There has to be a way, but how?_" Tyson thought as tried not to move an inch.

Before he could think any further however, he fell and landed on to a very shocked and unsuspecting Rei. Rei nearly yelled out in surprise as Tyson landed on him. He quickly composed himself and pushed Tyson off of him. Tyson landed on the ground with a thud.

"OW! Could you be a little bit gentler, Rei?" Tyson whined as he rubbed the bump that formed on his head.

"Where did you come from Tyson? The ceiling? Is there a secret passage way up there?" Max asked with curiosity.

"Yeah…ow," Tyson lied as he stood up, "So where are we going today?"

"We'll be training at the park today," Kai stated as he left the room.

"Sheesh…what's his problem?" Tyson complained.

"Don't know. We'll meet out in the front once you get dressed," Max said as he and Rei left Tyson's room.

Tyson ran into the bathroom, stripped, and got into the shower. He sighed as the warm water hit his cool skin. Once he was done, he stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. He ran to the front of the dojo, only to meet the others waiting for him.

"Uh guys, before we go, can I grab a bite to eat?" Tyson called as his stomach rumbled on cue.

"I brought food," Rei replied as he held out a picnic basket.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get going!" Tyson yelled as he ran toward the park.

"Hey wait for us!" Max yelled as he tried to catch up.

Once they reached the park, Rei and Max found a place to have their picnic. They placed a blanket on the ground and began to take the food out. Tyson drooled at all the food and was about to reach for some, when Rei smacked his hand away.

"No way Tyson, you have to train first. Think of it as earning what you eat," Rei replied.

"Aw man…" Tyson mumbled as he sulked away.

"Maybe a lap around the park would do me some good," Tyson thought as he began to jog.

He passed little kids on swings and people taking their dogs for walks. He ran past little kids that were beyblading and couples sitting on benches. He let his mind wander freely for awhile as he did his jog. Once he finished his lap he noticed that he could hear a low hum, but he just brushed it of as he made his way to the picnic.

"Hey, is the food ready?" Tyson asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, here you go," Rei replied as he handed Tyson a plate full of food.

Tyson quickly ate it all up and had seconds.

'**Man, where does he put it all**?' It sounded like Rei, but his voice sound more like and echo.

"Excuse me?" Tyson asked.

"Huh? We didn't say anything Tyson," Max replied as he looked curiously at Tyson.

'**Is he okay? He doesn't look so well**,' Tyson could hear Max's voice, but he couldn't see his lips moving.

"_What's_ _going on? I hear their voices but their lips aren't moving. Could I be hearing their thoughts? And if I can, why? This doesn't make any sense to me_," Tyson thought as he stared down at his empty plate.

"Um, it's nothing. Let's just go train," Tyson mumbled as he placed his plate in the basket.

They gave Tyson a worried glance they cleaned up after them selves. Kai led them to quiet place away from "the distractions" as he called them. He had them train till they could barely even stand up. By the time they were done, the sun was beginning to set.

"I can't believe that we trained for so long without lunch. I'm surprised that Tyson didn't complain that he was hungry," Max huffed as he sat down exhausted.

"Now that you mention it, Tyson has seemed to be a lot quieter. I wonder what happened to make him act that way," Rei replied as he sat next to Max.

They both looked over to see Tyson sitting with his head toward the ground. Tyson was total exhausted. Plus having a lot on his mind didn't help his mood at all.

"_I have to figure out what's going on. Tomorrow Hilary and Kenny come back from their vacation. Their flight won't come till afternoon so maybe I can find so answers if I wake up extra early in the morning_," Tyson pondered as he suddenly stood up with a determined expression on his face.

"Let's go home guys," Tyson yelled as he started to walk home.

The others followed him home with no one saying a word. Tyson didn't even try to start a conversation as he was too intent on finding out why these things were happening to him. As they reached his home, Tyson mumble a good night and headed straight to bed.

* * *

Miralover: Please review so I can make this more interesting for you guys. 


End file.
